Always and Forever
by Agent Xero
Summary: PRTF: Wes is loosing his mind, while Alex is loosing his heart. In the middle of this is Jen, who’s dealing with problems of her own…and a new villain threatens Silver Hills. Not to mention Christmas is just around the corner…-Complete-
1. Memories Returned

Disclaimer: I DO NOW own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

My fifth story and still going strong!

TIME LINE: It's about three years after Jen and the rangers returned to the future. As always, crossover with Wild force never occurs.

This is going to be a Christmas story, with a bit of a twist… I know it's early, but I've had this in my head for a while now. I'm hoping to have it done by the beginning of December, or later. I'll probably have another Christmas story up once Christmas comes closter.

This one's rated PG-13, for some sexual content (later chapters) and language.

SUMMARY: Wes is loosing his mind while Alex is loosing his heart. In the middle of these mixed emotions is Jen, who's dealing with problems of her own…and a new villain threatens Silver Hills. Not to mention Christmas is just around the corner.

**Always and Forever**

Chapter 1:   
Memories Returned

**Silver Hills: Year 2003**

"Lori! Watch out behind you!" Eric Myers cried. He watched as a young woman was being chased through the hospital by a serial killer. It was a chilly November night in Silver Hills. It was movie night at Wes's and he, Wes, and Wes's girlfriend had been watching the Halloween movies all day.

"Just kill him, girl! Sheesh!" Wes protested. On the TV, Lori stood in a room as the man with a large kitchen knife and a white mask walked into the room.

"She can't Wes! Michael Myers can't die!" Eric said. He too was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn a few beers. He smirked. "I wonder if he's outside now. Watching, waiting to kill…" Eric laughed evily.

"Knock it off, Eric." Wes smirked.

"And you're telling me I need to lighten up." Eric muttered. He got up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Thanks for the announcement, Eric." Wes's eyes were glued to the TV. "Whoa! Did you see that! She's boiled alive!"

Then it went dark.

"Ok, Eric. Turn the lights back on!" Wes protested. Something moved in the hallway. "Enough with the pranks Eric. It's not funny." Wes didn't hear Eric respond. A sight of fear and worry came to Wes's face. "Eric?" He asked.

Out of the shadows, someone grabbed his throat. "Ahh!" Wes yelled. He saw a figure in a white mask grabbing him from the dark corner. "Oh my god! It's Michael Myers!" Wes yelled.

He finally broke free of the grip Michael had. Wes ran to the phone, but it was dead.

Then a body fell from the ceiling, blood covered it as a large knife came out of the woman's head.

"Jen! No!" Wes knelt over his dead girlfriend. He turned around, just as Michael brought the knife down, but Wes kicked it and instead of striking, the figure stabbed himself in the stomach and fell back. A pool of blood circled around him.

"You'd better be dead…" Wes carefully removed the mask to reveal a face…

Michael jumped up as Wes screamed, his voice like a little girl. Then the figures broke into laughter.

Eric removed the fake knife and mask from himself and was rolling along the floor. Wes's girlfriend, Jessica, also came back to life and was laughing.

Wes even heard his father laughing as he turned on the light switch.

Wes's face became angry. Eric was crying from laughing so hard.

"Yo—you should ha—have seen your fa-fa-face!" Eric sobbed between breaths.

"That wasn't FUNNY!" Wes yelled. Eric laughed harder. "Go to hell, Eric. And stay there!" Wes ran up to his room and slammed the door.

Eric stopped laughing. So did Jessica and Mr. Collins. "Well, I needed that." Eric got up, but he looked at Wes's door.

He hoped to make Wes laugh from this, but it didn't do any good to it, and it only made Wes in even more of a bad mood.

Eric knew why Wes was feeling so down. It was three years since the four rangers from the future went back to their time. Jen, the pink ranger, captured Wes's heart, and broke it when she left. Even in Wes didn't admit it, he still missed her.

Eric sighed. "I guess it took it too far."

"Not at all, Eric." Jessica smiled. "I'll go talk to him." Jessica said as she cleaned off her neck of the fake blood.

She slowly climbed the stairs leading to Wes's room.

**In Wes's room**

"Wes, sweetie?" Jessica knocked on his door. A muffled voice told her to come in. When she opened the door, she saw him lying on his bed, his face buried beneath the pillow. "Sweetie, you okay?"

Wes didn't answer, he only sighed. "I can't take this any more."

Jessica knew why. "Wes, you called me Jen before."

"I know I did. Trust me, I didn't mean it." Wes's muffled voice said.

"Then why did you do it?" Jessica pushed.

"It's a habit." Wes explained. "When they were here, I used to see someone get hurt every fight we had. Jen, she got into a huge battle and was injured really bad. I was scared that she'd…you know. Then just now, the vision of seeing her like that came back to me, and I was scared."

Jessica was quiet. "Do you still love her, Wes?"

His silence was all too much for her. "No. I love you, Jess. Besides, how can I?" He picked up his head. "She's 1,000 years into the future." He smiled. "You're right here." He playfully grabbed her by the waist and she fell on top of him, as Wes laughed. "I have you now." He smiled.

Jessica smiled back, and looked into his eyes, but she saw something. They were distant, as if they were looking past her, and at someone else. But she shrugged it off and the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Year 3002**

Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts sat in her office, buried under a mountain of paperwork. It was a cold November night. She shivered slightly as she continued to write up a report.

She drew in a breath as stopped writing. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. The clock blinked 10:30PM. She sighed.

"Jen?" a soft male voice said. Jen opened her eyes to see her fellow officer, Senior Lieutenant Alex Drake standing in her doorway. "Jen, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Just getting paperwork done, so I can go home earlier tomorrow." Jen stated. Alex smiled.

"You and me both know that won't happen." Alex joked. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Jen got up and grabbed her jacket. She locked her door and the two Time Force officers made their way down to the bottom floor where they walked out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alex." Jen said. Alex's face shrunk.

"Why tomorrow? Can't I walk you home?" Alex protested.

"I do drive, you know." Jen gave him a smile, the one that made his heart melt.

Alex shrugged. "Then let me walk you to your car."

Jen nodded as they made their way to where her car sat in the parking lot.

Once by her car, Alex stopped and looked Jen in the eye. She met his stare. His blue eyes glistened under the lamplights. She tried to say something, but no words came out.

Alex slowly inched his lips towards hers, hoping she wouldn't pull away. He thought he had made it home, but Jen turned her head at the last instant, his lips landing on her cheek.

"Just give us a chance, Jen." Alex said quietly. "Please."

"Alex…" She couldn't find the words. "I want to…" Jen began.

"Then follow your heart." Alex moved in again, but Jen pushed him away.

"I am, Alex. But my heart lies somewhere else." Jen said.

"With Wes?" Alex questioned. Jen didn't need to answer, since Alex already knew the answer to his question. "He's one thousand years in the past, Jen. You need to move on."

"I am trying, Alex. Truly, I am. But I can't. I love him too much to let him go." Jen responded. She held back the tears that she had at the mention of Wes.

"But Jen, Wes is long dead. I'm here." Alex ran his finger down her warm cheek. She moved her head away. "Just move on, Jen. Do it for me."

Jen looked at him. "I did a lot for you, Alex. What have you done for me lately?" Jen asked.

"Jen, please. Let's not fight." He took her hands. They were cold. He moved closer to her. Jen felt him against her, as his hands moved up her arm. "But you need to forget about him and move on." Alex said.

Jen's eyes grew fierce. "You need to move on, Alex! When you do, I'll be right there. When you stop fighting for me, then I'll stop fighting for Wes." She paused. "And we both know that won't happen."

There was that name again. It was the name that kept Alex away from Jen, the one true love in his life.

"Now, I need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Jen said. She opened her door, and got in her car. Jen refused to look at Alex. Once her car was started, she pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

Alex kicked the ground angrily. "Damn you, Wes." He muttered. "You stole my fiancé away from me. If it weren't for you, I'd have Jen. If it weren't for her memories, I'd be holding her right now…" He paused.

Alex leaned against his car, replaying the events of before. A few tears leaked out of his eyes, as the rejection from Jen hit him hard.

He loved Jen beyond all reason, and her saying no, like she did so many times before, hurt his heart. He loved her all too much to let her go.

"Damn it, Jen…" Alex trailed off. He sat in his car and rested his head against the seat. He drew in an unsteady breath. "I need you."

He drove away, as a steady snow began to fall; all of his hopes for a future with Jen slowly disappeared under a blanket of snow.

_Ch 2 up soon…_


	2. OpenHeart Wounds

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

So Jen and Alex are having some issues, as well as Wes and Jessica…

Ch 2 up!

Steph

**Open-Heart Wounds**

Alex was still trying to get back with Jen, which greatly bothered her. Jen didn't want to start anything with Alex, knowing the consequences of what would come. Jen walked out her apartment with this still on her mind.

"Jen! Wait up!" a female voice called. Jen turned around to see a young, dark-skinned woman running towards her. "Hey, what's the rush?"

Jen turned around to face Katie. "No rush. I just a lot on my mind." Her voice was quiet.

"Like…" Katie asked. Jen sighed and turned around.

"Alex is still trying to get back together." Jen said. Katie nodded her head.

"Ah. Young love." Katie smirked. Jen didn't laugh.

"I just can't do it. I mean, I am trying to get over him…it's been three years…" Jen trailed off.

"We all know you love him, Jen. But what are the chances Wes's moved on?" Katie asked.

Jen sighed. "You're probably right." Katie smiled. "But I just can't. My mind is telling me to get over him, but my heart says don't forget him."

Katie laughed, causing Jen to stare at her, confused. "What is so funny?" Jen asked.

"You, Jen. It's like your some stressed out teenager. You're only 25." Katie pointed out the obvious.

Jen did laugh this time. "Hell, I'd rather be 25 then 52. I like being young!" She playfully slapped Katie's arm.

Katie returned her slap. "Then if you're that young, I want to take you to a new club that just opened up, it's called Vanilla Ice."

"I heard of that a few weeks ago." Jen said. "But I have work."

Katie threw up her hands. "You're a 52 year old trapped in a 25 year olds body."

The two officers laughed as they walked into Time Force Headquarters, a fresh snow crushing beneath their feet.

**Year 2003**

Wes woke up the next morning to find Jessica draped over him. He slowly got up and looked outside. It had snowed the previous night, causing a white blanket to cover the ground. He had taken a shower and put on his Silver Guardian uniform. As he got dressed, he looked in the mirror.

"Not bad, Collins." Wes said, admiring his well-built body. He was 26 and still good-looking.

"Admiring yourself again, Wes?" He turned around to see Jessica sitting up in his bed. He smiled at her.

"Of course," he walked over to the bed. "I have to get ready for work. I'll see you later." He kissed her and walked outside, the snow sloshed beneath his feet.

Silver Guardian Headquarters 

Wes walked in to smell of Starbucks. It was his lifeline at 7:30am. Eric walked out from behind a desk and handed him a cup.

"Hey there, lover boy." Eric joked.

Wes smirked. "Funny. Thanks for the coffee, Eric." Wes took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, you'll never guess what we're doing today." Eric said. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Please don't tell me traffic duty." Wes muttered.

"Okay, then I won't tell you." Eric joked. "Come on. We better get a move on."

The two Commanders walked out to the car to start another day's work.

**Year 3002**

Jen sat in her office, chatting with Katie, for the spare moments she had.

"Hey girls." Lucas and Trip walked in to see Jen and Katie chatting.

"Anything up?" Trip asked. "I'm dieing for some action!"

Jen laughed. "Tell me about it."

Just then, the one person Jen didn't want to see walked into her office. "Jen, can I speak with you, in private, please." Alex said.

"And that's our queue to leave. We'll see you soon, Jen." Katie pushed Lucas and Trip out of the room.

"Jen…"Alex trailed off. "I want to apologize for last night. I've opened up some tough wounds. But what would it hurt, just one date?" Alex asked. Jen saw the passion behind his eyes.

Jen sighed deeply. "You're right, what could it hurt." Jen said. But a little voice inside her said that she'd hurt deeply from it.

Just then Katie and Trip jumped through the door, smiled on their faces.

Lucas jumped, excited with the news he held. "We have trouble!"

The four rangers ran out of Jen's office just as the alarms started blaring.

Outside of HQ, a mutant was seen terrorizing downtown.

"Let's go!" Jen ran down the street with Lucas, Katie and Trip following right behind her. Alex, however, hung back and ran back into the building.

"Hold it right there!" Jen said. A look of relief came from the near-by pedestrians. "Time Force, you're under arrest. Put down your weapon or we will be forced to shoot."

The mutant merely laughed. "You have not heard of me?"

"Enlighten me." Jen said dangerously.

The mutant smiled. He seemed to be half human, half snake. "Ransik is only second to me. They call me Deaton. I am the most powerful mutant, and the most respected of the mutants. My servants are these…" he motioned to the group of mutants behind him. "I call them Serpentones. They are more powerful then Ransik's so called cyclobots. Would you like an example? Serpentones, attack!"

The mutants charged at the rangers.

Jen stepped forward and kicked their new enemy. To her surprise, they were strong. As the rangers fought, Lucas called out to Jen.

"Jen, we can't beat them without morphing!" Lucas kicked one in the head. Jen followed.

"Right." She turned to Vemono. "Deaton, your time is UP!" the four rangers stepped forward, and cried out in unison.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Different flashes of light left the rangers morphed.

"You're up against the Time Force rangers now!" Trip yelled.

"Let's finish this!" Jen charged forward, her chrono saber in hand.

They fought gallantly, but were hit hard by Deaton, who smiled evily.

"And I thought the famous Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts could do better then that!" He fired a blast at the rangers.

Jen was flabbergasted. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, news about Time Force is always traveling in the mutant realm. And as of now, you are the main subject." Deaton hissed. "I've heard of your victory against Ransik. He was weak, giving up because of some measly crimes he felt bad for. But I, Lieutenant, will not go down as easily!" He fired a blast a Jen. But she moved, and returned his shot, which hit him on the shoulder.

"Sir!" one of the serpentones came up to Deaton. "It is ready."

Jen watched as a dangerous smirk came onto her enemy's face. "Well, Lieutenant, this is my time to leave. And destroy Time Force before it begins, to finish Ransik's work, only I WILL SUCCEED!"

"Get him!" Jen charged with her rangers, and a few officers behind her.

Deaton fired at the group, knocking them all out.

"It's a time hole!" Trip exclaimed.

"What? AFTER HIM!" Jen called. She was about to charge forward, when her morpher beeped.

_"Jen, It's Alex. I have a time ship ready in Headquarters."_ Alex said.

Jen nodded. "Right." She turned to the rangers. "Trip, Katie, Lucas, there' s a time ship ready at headquarters." She bolted, with them right behind her.

Once back at headquarters, Jen saw Alex standing by a small time ship. "Inside, it's ready to follow them!" Alex stated. Jen nodded and they ground ran into the time ship.

Once buckled in, the rangers felt the time ship life off of the ground.

"BEGIN TIME SHIFT" the voice said. The rangers felt themselves begin to phase, and disappeared from the hanger of Time Force.

**Somewhere in time**

The ship touched down softly on a sandy beach. Jen, Alex, Katie, Trip and Lucas came out of the ship.

Trip had an excited look upon his face. "Circuit, what time are we in?"

The owl came flying out of the time ship. "The year 2003, Trip."

Katie jumped. "We're back!"

Lucas smiled. "It's good to be back, I still have a valid driver's license!"

Jen, however, stared out into the bay, which didn't go unnoticed by the group. "We're back." She whispered. "Silver Hills, year 2003."

Alex came up beside her. "Yes. Jen, if you don't want to do this, we'll---"

Jen shook her head. "No. This is a mission, my mission. I can do this." She turned around.

Alex nodded. "Let's get moving. We have a long walk."

The Time Force officers began a walk, Alex in the middle, Jen and Katie to his right, Trip and Lucas to his left. They set out, to search for their enemy in the city of Silver Hills.

**Times Square **

The five officers walked down, in one straight line, all on step, eyes scanning intensely for any sign of a mutant.

Jen noticed the people around her. When they were here three years ago, they were given weird looks, but people had surprised looks upon their faces, as if they knew who they were. Soon, they stopped.

"They're bound to be in this vicinity. Scan mode, now." Alex said sternly. They activated their glasses by a little button behind their ears, and their glasses came over their face.

"Katie, Trip take south." Alex said. They nodded. "Lucas, take east." He nodded as well. "I'll take north." He turned to Jen. "Jen, take west." She nodded. "Let's move out." With a slick turn on their heels, the party separated in search of Deaton.

**Near a café **

Wes and Eric sat down with a small ground of Guardians, just I time for lunch. Jessica also met Wes there for lunch. Once the waitress was done taking their orders, Eric spoke.

"Any more traffic tickets, and I'll go nuts!" Eric said.

Jessica's eyes rose. "That many?" Eric nodded.

Wes giggled. "Tell me about it. I'd dieing for some action."

"Then you may as well die anyway!" a voice hissed. The next thing the Guardians knew, they were on the ground, it was smoking.

Wes was amazed at what he saw. "A mutant?" He muttered.

"Not just any mutant, I am Deaton! Leader of the mutant realm, and your destroyer for today, Red Ranger." Deaton said.

"Wait, Wes, I thought all mutants were taken back to the future!" Eric said as Wes and Eric took their ground.

"Oh, I wasn't captured, I escaped back to here!" Deaton laughed.

Wes's eyes grew wide. "You…just came from the future?"

"That is correct, Red Ranger. Now, I will destroy you!" He fired a blast at the rangers, who fell back.

"Wes, we need to morph!" Eric said. Wes nodded.

"You're up against the Silver Guardians now!" He raised his wrist. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

Eric did the same. "QUANTUM POWER!"

Flashed of Red and Eric and Wes where in their ranger attire.

"I've missed this." Wes smiled.

"But you will miss it even more! Serpentones, destroy them!" Deaton said. He then spotted Jessica standing in a corner. "Hello, my sweet." He began to take a step towards her.

Wes saw this. "Don't you lay a hand on her!" He slashed Deaton with his chrono saber. Deaton merely shrieked.

"You'll pay for that!" He struck out against Wes, who was hit and powered down. He was about to strike again, when a pink lazer whizzed by Wes's ear and struck Deaton, sending him flying back. "What the…"

Wes zipped his head around, as he got up and went over to Eric, unmorphed, who was with the Guardians and Jessica. Wes's face dropped, as a young woman in a white uniform stepped in front of them, blaster pointed.

"Don't even think about hurting him, Deaton." The female said.

Wes just stood there. "Jen?" His voice was quiet. Jen didn't answer, only stepped forward, slowly, eyes fixed on Deaton.

"Oh, now I have a new target!" the mutant said and charged up his weapon, but Jen fired again, and he fell back. Wes watched as she grabbed her badge.

"Time Force…you are under arrest." Jen said.

Deaton snickered at her. "Oh and like one ranger is capable of stopping me?"

"Then now about four?" a male voice called out. Wes watched as figures clothed in blue, yellow and green jumped on either side of Jen.

"Give up, Deaton." Katie said. "Make it easy on yourself." Trip, Lucas and her took a step forward, all three morphed.

An unmorphed Wes followed up her statement. "You're up against Time Force now."

"It would be a wise decision to turn yourself in." Jen said.

Deaton smirked. "Well, I see you are all hard headed. I won't give up so easily. Until we meet again, Lieutenant Scotts." He disappeared in a static cloud.

Jen stood her ground for a brief moment and let the fact that Deaton escaped soak in.

"Wes!" Trip called as he demorphed. Lucas and Katie followed his lead and went to see their friend. Eric shook hands with each, while Katie and Trip gave Wes a big hug.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys too!" Wes exclaimed.

"Wesley." Alex said. "It's good to see you again."

The two shook hands. "Same here, Alex."

"You must be Commander Myers." Alex said as he looked at Eric. "Nice to finally meet you."

"So you're Wes's double." Eric said. Alex merely nodded.

Wes walked slowly over to where Jen stood, looking out over the horizon. "Hi Jen." He said softly. She turned her head, the glasses hiding her eyes.

Jen didn't answer, only walked past him, making Wes drift off into thought.

"Geez, was it ever this cold?" Lucas said as he rubbed his hands together.

Wes snapped back to reality. "Umm, no. Come on, you guys can stay at my house."

The rangers nodded and piled up into Wes and Eric's car. Katie, Trip, Wes and Jessica were in Wes's car, while Alex, Jen and Lucas went with Eric.

As Wes was getting into his car, Jen was opening the passenger side door to Eric's car. To his surprise, she looked at him, and their eyes locked.

But for that brief moment that Wes looked into her eyes, he saw they were distant…and as if they were trying to look past him. Jen broke contact and got into the car. Wes tried to shake it off, but he found it quite bothersome.

As Wes drove home, his mind was still set on Jen, and why she didn't talk to him and it was December 1st, with Christmas coming around the corner.

A fresh blanket of snow began to fall as Wes silently began to re-evaluate his relationship with Jen.

Or what was left of it…

_ch 3 up soon…_


	3. Never Again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only!!

_**Funky in Fishnet**—I just want to say thanks for the flattering comments…every time I see a review from you, I smile. Thank you so much!_

What is going on with our couples? Since when does Jen give Wes the cold shoulder?

Enjoy ch 3! Leave a review as always!!

Steph

**Never Again**

_'What the hell did I do?'_ Jen asked herself. She had been nervous about seeing Wes again, and she had a case of butterflies in her stomach.

Jen closed the door to her room, and flicked on the light. It wasn't like one of the normal rooms. It was a big bigger, and it had a bathroom. Outside was a balcony with a few chairs. On the desk was a computer, where her equipment was placed.

She sighed as she placed a bag on the bed. Jen and Katie had gone shopping for some 21st century clothes, but Jen didn't fail to notice that her same outfit from three years ago somehow found itself into her bag, the one Alex put on the time ship. Jen placed the bag upon the bed and began to unpack, unsure of how long she would be here this time.

A knock came from behind her door, followed by a voice. "Jen?" It was Katie. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Jen said. Katie walked in to see her best friend pull off her Time Force jacket and place it on the bed. "What's up?"

Katie gave her a look. "You okay, Jen?" Katie asked. Jen didn't answer. "It's Wes isn't it?"

Jen sighed. "Would it be wrong if I said yes?" Jen walked over to her dresser and placed a few pairs of pants into its drawers, then sat down on the bed.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Jen. We all knew it'd be hard for you. Coming back here, and seeing him. I know you better then you think." Katie said as she sat down on the bed, next to Jen. "And if there's one thing I know, Jen, it's that you still love Wes."

Jen jumped up and threw her hands up in protest. At the same time, a stream of tears came from her eyes. "I—don't have feelings for him, Katie." She sighed heavily. "Besides. I---we can't be together. We live in two different time periods."

Katie just stared at her. "Since when did that stop you from trying to con Logan into letting you come back here permanently? Since when have you not talked about him or said his name at least once every day for the past three years? Since when…"

"All right! I get it." Jen walked over to the glass doors that led out to the balcony. "Besides, I have Alex now." Jen's attitude was just as act, as far as Katie was concerned.

"Then tell me you don't love him, Jen." Katie got up in Jen's face. "Tell me you aren't in love with Wes anymore."

Jen stood staring at her, eyes hard.

But Katie got no answer.

**Downstairs**

Alex sat on the couch, fiddling with the remote. "Why can't the televisions of this time just have a voice activated remote?" he muttered.

"I'm sorry of we can't accommodate your needs." A voice said. Alex turned around to see Eric walk in, a grin on his face.

"Is there something you need?" Alex asked. His tone was a bit heavy.

Eric sighed. "Actually, yes. I'm doing some…research."

"And? What do you need to find out?" Alex stood up.

"I've known Wes for as long as I can remember, and he's been with a few girls, know what I mean?" Eric crossed his arms, while Alex's face was neutral. "Guess not. Anyway, I haven't seen him so beat up about a girl since Jen left. And I hate seeing him like this. He also told me about you and Jen. I want to have one thing cleared up before any real trouble starts."

"If you want to know if there is something going on between Jennifer and I, your answer is…"

"Alex!" Jen came charging in to see Eric. "We have trouble."

Alex nodded. "Right. Let's move." He turned to Eric. "We'll finish this chat later."

**At the park**

Deaton smiled as splinters from a tree came flying. "This is great. I love the smell of destruction in the morning!" He fired at another tree, sending pieces of wood flying.

"Hold it right there, Deaton!" the mutant turned around to see who was interrupting his fun. His grin disappeared as the Time Force rangers came up to him, with Alex right behind them, but he wasn't a ranger.

"So, Rangers. We meet again." Deaton said.

The Red ranger stepped forward. "Yes. Now, Deaton. Why don't you just give it up and make it easy on us and yourself."

A grin came to the mutant's face. "Now, Red Ranger, where's the fun in that?"

Wes watched Jen's fists clench up. "Besides…." The mutant continued. "I have a mission to destroy you, and stop Time Force from existing!" he fired his weapon at the rangers, causing them to fall to the ground.

"I hate it when they do that." Lucas muttered.

"You're going down!" Jen called. "Chrono saber!" the rest of the rangers followed her.

"Quantum Defender, blade mode!" Eric said. The six rangers charged in at the mutant, hoping to defeat him.

But their wanting got the best of them. Once it looked like he was beaten, their fight took a turn down a wild path.

Deaton took out a hidden blaster, and aimed it. "You're finished rangers!" He aimed at Wes first.

Wes's eyes grew wide as Deaton aimed the blaster his way. "Good bye, Red Ranger."

He pulled the trigger. Wes squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the blast, but instead he heard someone else cry. He watched painfully as Jen pushed him out of the way and took the full force of the blast.

"Jen!" Alex cried out. He ran to her side where she demorphed, and passed out in his arms.

From across the path Wes watched her take the shot, and turned his head. He shuttered at the sound of her yell. He saw Alex run to her, worry in his voice.

And he watched Deaton laugh as she fell. _'She doesn't deserve this.'_ Wes thought. He called for his saber and charged for Deaton.

"You're going to pay for that!" Wes called.

Deaton laughed harder. "For what, Red Ranger?"

"You know what." Wes said darkly.

"For your little girlfriend, she deserve what she had coming to her."

Wes shook. "Like I said before, you are going down!" Wes charged for him, only to have Deaton smile evily and vanish into thin air. "Damn it!" Wes yelled.

Deaton's voice drifted off into the wind. "Until we meet again."

Wes powered down and turned around, to see Alex holding Jen's motionless body, a few tears sparkled in his eyes. Katie, Trip and Lucas were also there. Eric stood nearby calling commands to the Guardians, and looked at Wes. Eric motioned for Wes to go over, but Wes didn't move.

"We need to get her back home. She needs medication and a few stitches." Alex said. He sniffed.

"Come on, guys." Lucas said. The rangers looked at Wes, who watched Alex pick Jen up and carry her off to the car.

"Why am I always the cause?" Wes asked himself.

**Back at the Collins Mansion**

Wes sat on the couch, his mind wondering about Jen. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Wes." Lucas said. Wes tried to smile, but he found smiling difficult.

"Hi." Wes muttered.

Lucas sighed and sat next to his friend, and saw Wes's face. "She'll be okay, Wes. Trip has her on some meds and Alex is watching her…" Lucas trailed off as Wes closed his eyes. "Listen, Wes." Lucas began. "I know that you and Jen are close, and I know what's on your mind."

"And what would that be?" Wes asked.

Lucas grunted. "If Jen and Alex are back together." Wes's silence confirmed his suspicion.

"My guess is yes, right? I saw the way she looked at me. Like I was a ghost." He got up, his voice hurt. "That's all she'll ever see me as." Wes muttered and walked out, leaving Lucas alone in the room.

"There's more to it, Wes." Lucas muttered and went into the kitchen, where dinner was being served.

**The next morning**

Wes walked down into the kitchen the next morning and saw his friends from the future sitting around chatting happily. But he didn't fail to notice that there were two people missing from this.

"Morning Wes!" a young brunette smiled and kissed him.

"Uh, hi Jess." Wes said. Jessica saw something in his eyes.

"Sweetie, everything okay?" She asked. Wes nodded as the sound of the side door opening reached his ears.

"Jen, you need to take it easy! You're going to hurt yourself more then you are." Alex's voice reached Wes's ears.

"I'm fine, Alex." Jen called as she walked into the kitchen to see Wes and Jessica deep in conversation. "Morning, guys." She greeted her rangers.

"Hi Jen." Trip responded. "I see someone's feeling better."

Jen took a cup out from the cabinet and walked over to the fridge. "Yea. Except, I don't think that Alex will be working out for a while."

Lucas laughed "And why is that?"

Just then Alex walked in, and was obviously sore. Trip winced. "What happened to you?"

"Got into a fight with a pissed off Lieutenant." Alex motioned to Jen as she poured orange juice into a cup.

"And why are you so mad, Jen?" Katie joined the conversation.

Jen swallowed her mouthful of juice. "I'm not mad. More like…"

"Stressed out?" Wes suggested. He had been standing there the whole time, quiet. Jen looked at him, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Yea." She said quietly. She took a sip of orange juice.

Jessica looked at the Time Force ranger from the future. Her pink t-shit stuck tightly to her skin, giving a compliment to her well-toned upper body. Her face was beautiful. _'Now I see why Wes loved her so much.'_

Jessica stuck out her hand. "Jessica Rubinstein. I'm Wes's girlfriend." There seemed to be an emphasis on girlfriend.

Jen's face dropped, and Wes saw this instantly, but didn't say anything. "Jen Scotts." Jen shook her hand.

"So, you're with Team Force, or whatever it's called." Jessica asked.

Wes chuckled to himself. Jen just shook her head. "Yes, I am with _Time_ Force." Jen said. "Who do you think gave Wes is morpher?"

"I'm not that stupid." Jessica protested. Jen tried to suppress a giggle, while Wes let it out in the open.

"Come on, Jess. I've only told you about Jen for what, the last three years?" Wes put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Jen watched him do this with a knife tearing at her heart.

From behind the wall, Alex saw this as well, and saw Jen's face as Wes kissed his girlfriend. _'That's right, Wes. Just keep on kissing her.'_

Alex walked up to his room, with a mischievous smile on his face and he thought of his plan for getting Jen back.

**A few hours later**

It was a cool December evening as the rangers settled back into their rooms. All except one.

Jen sighed as she walked out of the hallway and onto the balcony that overlooked the pool. It was just past 11:00PM, the air was a chilly 40 degrees.

"Aren't you cold?" a voice asked. Jen turned around to see a familiar mop of dirty blonde hair behind her.

"Once you spend two months in basic training in 25 degree weather, the cold doesn't bother you as much as it normally would." Jen chuckled. For a few moments, it was a dead silence on the balcony. Wes looked at Jen, she had few bruises still visible, and there were a few stitches leftin her arm.

Wes did as well and stood next to her. He sighed. "Couldn't sleep?"

Jen shook her head. "Nope."

"Why is that?" Wes asked. Jen shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, really. It's just one of those nights when you can't fall asleep even if someone drugged you." Jen paused. "It happens to me occasionally. When I have a lot on my mind."

"I know what you mean." Wes said. "I've been thinking a lot lately."

Jen chuckled. "Tell me about it. It's a combination of lack of sleep, stress, and god only knows what." There was more silence, and with that, the tension level was rising.

"So how have you been?" Wes asked.

Jen shrugged. "Fine. Time Force came through with the promotion, as you can see."

"And how's Alex?" Wes was afraid of the answer.

"He's the same hard ass as he was three years ago." Jen chuckled. So did Wes. "How've you been?"

"I'm doing good. Jessica and me have been seeing each other for a few months." Wes saw Jen sighed.

"She's pretty." Jen's voice was quiet.

_'But not as pretty as you, Jen.'_ Wes thought to himself.

He looked at her; Jen's head was bowed. He watched her shiver from the night air. "Here." Wes took off his coat and put it around her.

"I can't take it, Wes. Keep it." Jen's voice shivered.

"Hypothermia isn't worth it." Wes put the coat on her shoulders, but Jen was still cold. "Come here." Wes opened his arms to her, and hugged her.

Wes closed his eyes as he felt her arms go around his waist as he took in her soft vanilla scent. "Warming up?"

"Yea. I'm feeling better." Jen said. She looked at him, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "I want to apologize for the other day, Wes. I acted stupid.' Jen drew in a breath. "I was just…"

"Scared to see you again." Wes filled in. He took her hand in his. "I felt the same way the moment that you showed up." He felt her shudder.

"You have Jessica now, Wes." Jen whispered. "We can't fight for each other, Wes. We can't have each other."

"Why, Jen?" Wes asked. Jen felt his breath on her lips.

Jen lost her words. "Because we…"

Wes inched closer, hoping she wouldn't turn her head.

Jen tried to speak. "I---"

He was millimeters from her. Jen just stared into his baby blue eyes and lost herself in a jungle of emotions.

Then Wes kissed her. Jen had no time to react, even if she wanted to. His warm lips caressed hers ever so tenderly, and ever so passionately.

Wes hoped Jen wouldn't turn away, but instead, she stood there, letting the sensation wash over her, sending a tingle up her spine.

Then Wes pulled away, and looked at her. But what he saw surprised him. Jen had tears in her eyes, and she was shaking.

"What's wrong Jen?" Wes asked.

Jen drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Wes. I can't." Jen turned to walk off, but Wes didn't want her to go. Instead, he grabbed her arm, hoping to stop her.

And she did. Jen turned around and kissed him deeply, but pulled back.

She stared him right in the eye. "Never again, Wes." He saw the passion in her eyes, but her fright in her voice. "Never again."

Jen stood there for a second more, then turned on her heel and left, tears streaming down her face.

Wes was left on the balcony by himself, confused of the events before. He had made himself a promise that of he ever saw Jen again; he'd say that he didn't love her anymore.

And he broke that promise in just one breath. _'What the hell possessed me to do that? Why did I kiss her?' _Wes asked himself. He shook his head and made his way back to his room.

Once securely behind the door, Wes lay down in his bed. Jessica was there as well, sound asleep and unaware of Wes's rendezvous with Jen.

Jessica rolled over and sighed contently as she began to snore. Wes looked at her, but soon another person's face came to rest itself on Jessica's.

Wes sighed heavily and sat down on the chair by the sliding glass door. For a while, he watched the moon, and Jen's words repeating over inside his head. _'Never again, Wes. Never again.'_

He closed his eyes. He had let his wanting become the most of him, and now he may have driven Jen farther away from him. He kept wondering why he had kissed her.

With one more sigh, Wes closed his eyes and fell asleep. "I shouldn't have kissed her." Wes whispered. "I shouldn't have kissed her…"

_ch 4 up soon…_


	4. Just One Dance

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only!!

WHOA! So Wes has a wanting…but Jen doesn't want to have anything to do with Wes…ummm….but will happen at a night club will change everything.

Hey...if this ch isn't what you expected, it's setting up for things in ch 5...This ch will be kind of a songfic ish one…I was listening to WPST when this song aired and I thought hey! This would be perfect!! The song is called "Turn Me On" by Kevin Lyttle.

Enjoy guys!!

Steph

**Just One Dance**

Katie walked into the Collins Mansion with Trip and Lucas right behind her. They had just been out at the mall shopping for some clothes, since their recent attack by Deaton had fried a few pairs of jeans and a good t-shirt.

"Geez, Katie! I thought you said that this would take us only a few minutes!" Lucas protested. "We were out for hours!"

"Ok, so I needed a few more things then a pair of jeans." Katie said. "Jen also left a small list as well, with a few of my add-ons as well."

"You know that club that we saw on the way home, what was its name?" Trip asked, obviously something was brewing in his mind.

"It's called Ground Zero." Wes walked in with a bottle of soda in hand. "Just opened up a few days ago."

"Really?" Katie said. Her eyes narrowed. "Say, why don't we got out tonight, guys?"

"Go out where?" Jen walked down the stairs to see Wes standing there, and stopped half way down.

"There's a new club downtown. Katie thought we should go out and have some fun for once." Trip said.

"Come on, Wes." Lucas slapped his arm. "You can bring Jessica."

Wes stuttered. "Wh—why should I bring her, I mean, it'd be a time for the Rangers to spend some time together…right?" Wes shrugged. His gaze fell upon Jen.

"True, and Jen, there may be some guys there, you know?" Katie nudged her.

Jen met Wes's gaze. "Uhh…sure. We could go out for a night."

Wes smiled. "All right. I'll make a call for a reservation."

"Excellent!" Katie jumped. She looked at Jen. "Come on, Jen. I want to show you some clothes I bought you for tonight."

"What?" Jen asked, astonished. But before she could protest, Katie shoved her up into Jen's room, and winked at Wes.

"You too, Wes. Trip and I picked out something for you to wear too." Lucas took a bag and pushed Wes into his room.

**A little while later**

"I still don't know why I agreed to letting you buy this." Jen asked. Katie had bought her a tight pair of jeans, a pair of dance shoes, and a pink spaghetti top.

"Come on, Jen. Don't you wanna meet a guy?" Katie asked.

"I told you…" Jen began.

"You have Alex, but honestly, Jen…can you imagine him at a night club?" Katie chuckled.

This caused Jen to laugh. "True."

"Besides, you think that Wes will ask you to dance?" Katie asked. She had been trying to work a way into this, and buying Jen's outfit, she knew Wes couldn't resist.

Jen didn't answer, and Katie saw the look upon Jen's face. "Jen…did something happen between you and Wes?"

Jen let out a long sigh. "Last night on the balcony. I couldn't sleep. Wes came out and we talked for a bit." Jen stopped.

"I saw him kiss you, Jen. Then you kiss him." Katie nudged.

"You saw that?" Jen asked.

"Yea. So did Lucas and Trip." Katie said, hoping Jen wouldn't be too mad.

But Jen was furious. "Why the hell were you spying on us?" Jen yelled.

"Because we want to see you two get together, that's why!" Katie stood up. "I know you love him, and he loves you. Why do you think that we decided to go out tonight?"

Jen gave her a hard look. "What Wes and I do is none of your business."

"I'm sorry, Jen." Katie said, then bowed her head. Jen's face softened.

"It's okay. I guess I shouldn't be so angry anyway." Jen said.

Katie laughed. "Good. But just promise me one thing, Jen. Just one dance with him, please."

"If it'll make you happy, fine." Jen said. "And the song better not be sappy, or I'm leaving.

"Let's finish getting dressed." Katie smiled, and Jen returned it. "I guess you'd say no to wearing a halter top I got you, would you?"

"Me, in a halter top?" Jen was astounded.

Katie laughed. "I'm kidding, Jen!"

Jen shook her head and began to apply her make up.

**In Wes's room**

"Come on, Wes. Let's see it!" Trip shouted at the bathroom door.

"I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this." Wes muttered. He walked out wearing a tight red shirt that greatly complimented his well-built body. A pair of cargo jeans and shoes filled in the rest.

"She won't be able to resist." Lucas said.

"But Jessica isn't coming…" Wes shook his head.

"I was talking about Jen." Lucas replied smartly.

Wes didn't answer. "She'll have Alex there. I don't even know why she'd dance with me."

"How about because she isn't in love with Alex." Trip said.

"Like I was trying to say before!" Lucas threw up his hands. "Why do you think she kissed you last night?"

"Lucas!' Trip tried to hush him. But he was too late.

"How do you know she kissed me last night?" Wes asked, suspiciously.

"Umm…we kind of spied on you and Jen last night. Katie as well." Trip said.

Wes shook his head. "I don't believe this…" he paused. "Why?"

"Jen has been through a lot of shit these days, and seeing you has made her happier then ever, even of she doesn't' show it. She still loves you, Wes." Lucas said, his voice low.

"I know. It's just that…" he sighed. "How do I tell Jessica, that I love her, I just love Jen more?"

"I don't know. How are you going to tell me?" Wes turned around to see Jessica standing in the doorway, a sad expression on her face as well. "I saw you kiss her, Wes. And I can see why. Eric warned me about her, saying that she may come back…I just didn't want to believe it."

"So, Lucas, why don't we go see if Jen and Katie are ready yet?" Trip pushed Lucas out of the room and closed the door.

"You saw…" Wes trailed off.

"Everything. I saw you kiss her, then she kissed you back." Jessica walked closer up to him. "You're still in love wither her, and it's obvious."

"I never meant for this to happen. I never really expected to see her again." His voice was quiet.

"So I was just a place holder…a place in your heart for her." she said. Wes bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry." Wes muttered.

She shook her head. "No, I am. I thought that you really loved me, and the truth was, I was just a placeholder. I was holding that place for her." she paused. "I knew it the moment you called me 'Jen' that night we played the trick on you. I just didn't want to believe it."

Wes sighed. "What can I do to make it up?"

"Nothing, Wes. I need to be going." She looked at him, and gave him one final kiss, then she walked out of his room, and out of his life.

But the moment she was gone, Wes didn't feel so hurt. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He took in a deep breath, and got his cologne, and finished preparing for the night ahead.

**In the foyer**

Wes, Trip and Lucas were chatting, just as Alex walked in.

"Where are you three going?" Alex asked.

"Out, to a club. You're welcome to come." Wes said.

Alex nodded, but his face was neutral. "No. I have no time to go out. I need to prepare for our next battle."

Wes chuckled. "You need to lighten up, Alex. Live a little."

Alex cracked a smile. "That's why you're here, Wes."

Just then, Jen and Katie walked downstairs, chatting happily. "Have fun, rangers." Alex disappeared into the next room.

But Wes didn't hear Alex…his eyes were on Jen…and how amazing she looked.

"Ready boys?" Katie asked. Trip and Lucas smiled as they rushed outside to the car, leaving Jen and Wes behind.

"Umm…you look great, Jen." Wes said.

"Thanks." Jen said. "You too."

Wes let Jen walked outside and the two made their way to where Wes's car lay.

Twenty minutes later 

"This is it…Ground Zero." Wes said. There was a line to get in, and the music from inside made the walls pulse.

Wes pulled up to where the valet parking was and handed over his keys. The rangers walked up to the door, where the bouncer stood.

"Name?" He asked.

"Wes Collins, I have a spot reserved for five people." Wes said.

"Go on in." The man said.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Katie said excitedly. "Come on, guys!"

"Oh God, bring Katie to a night club is definitely a bad idea…" Jen laughed.

"And why is that?" Wes asked. They followed Lucas, Trip and Katie to a vacant table near by.

"Because Katie is a party animal!" Jen laughed.

"Oh, and like you're lesser of a party animal then I am, Jen." Katie retorted.

But Jen just rolled her eyes. Katie, Trip and Lucas left abruptly to dance.

"Buy you a drink?" Wes asked Jen.

"I'll but my own, Wes. It's okay." Jen said as the two made their way over to where the bar stood.

The bartender watched the two come over. "Hello there. What can I getcha, sir?"

"I'll have a Coors light." Wes said.

Just then his eyes rested upon Jen. "What can I get you, miss?" he asked sweetly.

"I'll have a Long Island iced tea, please." Jen said.

"It's on me." Wes added. The bartender nodded as he brought over their drinks.

Wes watched Jen stir her drink, and take a sip. He all of a sudden began to laugh.

"What?" Jen asked, a grin appeared upon her face.

He shook his head. "I'd never expect someone like you to order a Long Island iced tea."

"What? I can have a drink now and then…" Jen took another sip.

For most of the night Jen and Wes occasionally chatted about things and waited until they were to go back home and forget about this night…that was until Katie, Trip and Lucas came over.

"Hey, you two still haven't cut the rug yet? I would have thought you guys to be wild!" Katie protested.

"Go out there, now!" Lucas and Trip pushed Wes out, while Jen was shoved out by Katie.

Just then the upbeat rhythm began to play over the speakers.

_Oh Yeaah..... ah ah ah...  
Is ah big dancehall song in know  
Madzart alongside Kevin Lyttle  
You know how it is, you know how we go  
You know_

"We should get this over with, Jen. Make them happy." Wes muttered, while giving Trip and Lucas a glare. Jen's glare at Katie almost killed her.

"The sooner we get home, the better." Jen muttered.

Wes was unsure of what to do, and how Jen would react to his touch, and vise versa with Jen.

Wes slowly put his arms around Jen's waist as she put hers around his neck. But a crowd began to form, pressing Jen and Wes closer together.

_For the longest while we jamming in the party  
And you're wining on me  
Pushing everything  
Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)  
But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
You better change your mind  
You're going home........  
You're going home with me tonight_

Jen began to feel comfortable in Wes's arms, and he felt her begin to dance to the music, and their harmony flowed smoothly.

_SO LET ME HOLD YOU  
GIRL CARESS MY BODY  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON....  
LET ME JAM YOU  
GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON........_

Wes moved fluently with Jen as they danced in each other's arms, increasing their motions as the song went on.

_The girl ya nah go get way tonite  
If she think madd man nah go fight  
Me done feed she with popcaorn and sprite  
Now she whar come fly way like kite  
Ooh Yea Yea  
Ooh Yea Yea  
Ooh Yea Yea Yeah  
Ooh Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea........_

In taking a while chance, Wes moved his hands down to Jen's hips. Jen looked him in the eye, and melted.

_One hand on the ground & Bumper cock sky high  
Wining hard on me  
Got the Python  
Hollerin' for mercy - Yea hey - ai  
Then I whisper in her ear So wine harder  
And then she said to me  
Boy just push that thing  
Push it harder back on me_

"Jen, we can stop now if you want." Wes asked. Inside, he didn't want the song to end.

"No. Let's just stay right here." Jen smiled as he returned it. They closed their eyes and intenstly danced to the music. Jen turned around in Wes's arms, as he lay his head on her shoulder, as she did the same.

_SO LET ME HOLD YOU  
GIRL CARESS MY BODY  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON....  
LET ME JAM YOU  
GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON........_

The two continued to dance to the music, more intenstly as before.

_Girl Just Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Squeeze Me  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me_

_Girl Just Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Squeeze Me  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me_

_The girl ya nah go get way tonite  
If she think madd man nah go fight  
Me done feed she with popcaorn and sprite  
Now she whar come fly way like kite  
Ooh Yea Yea  
Ooh Yea Yea  
Ooh Yea Yea Yeah  
Ooh Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea........_

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Wes asked as he twirled Jen around to face him.

"Yea." Jen said. Wes put his forehead against hers as they continued to dance.

_For the longest while we jamming in the Party  
And you're wining on me  
Pushing everything  
Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)  
But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
You better change your mind  
You're going home........  
You're going home with me tonight_

At the bar, Katie and the bots were watching Jen and Wes dance on the floor, wide smiles on their faces.

"You think that did it?" Trip asked.

"I think so." Lucas said.

Katie jumped and hollered. "Yeaa Wes! Go Jen WHOA!"

On the floor, Wes and Jen laughed as they continued to dance, both enjoying each other's company, then looking over at where Katie stood, yelling.

"Come on, let's go outside." Wes said as Jen took his arm.

Wes lead her outside to a small balcony that was overlooking the ocean as they held each other, continuing to dance to the song, only at a slower pace.

"I had fun tonight, Wes." Jen giggled. "I guess I needed that."

"Yea, me too." Wes drew in a breath. He looked into Jen's brown eyes, a wanting shined brightly behind them.

As a breath of wind drew around them, the song echoed through out the area, but they didn't hear it.

Jen watched Wes inch his head closer to her, as the song continued to play.

_LET ME HOLD YOU  
GIRL CARESS MY BODY  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON....  
LET ME JAM YOU  
GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON........_

Jen felt Wes kiss her, much like their first encounter, only that this time it felt so right. The wind blowing made them grow closer, deepening their kiss.

Once apart, Wes smiled at her. "I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too, Wes. It's just taken me so long to realize that." Jen said.

"I know. But now, I'm not going to waste our time together." Wes stated. Jen agreed.

The couple held each other for the last few seconds of the song.

_Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Squeeze Me, Squeeze Me  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me_

But soon the club closed, and the rangers made their way back to the Collins Mansion.

Once back, each ranger went up to their respected room, while Jen and Wes went up to Wes's room.

Inside, both changed into their pajamas and lay down closely.

"I don't want to waste any time with you, Jen." Wes said. Jen lay in his arms and sighed contently.

"Neither do I." Jen closed her eyes.

Jen and Wes fell asleep in each other's arms just as a new blanket of snow began to fall, burying their problems, and creating a fresh new start…

…for the both of them.

_ch 5 up soon…_


	5. With Every Second

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

So Wes and Jen are back together…but how does Alex feel about this? Jealousy grows and emotions run wild while one ranger is on the edge of life and death…

Enjoy guys!

Steph

**With Every Second**

**A few days later**

"Alex!" Lucas yelled. He ran towards his side. Alex fell from the tree and shook his head. Lucas put his arm under Alex's and helped him up. "You okay?"

He grunted. "Yea." He slowly made his way to his feet. "I'm fine."

"Ha! You won't be for long!" Deaton fired a shot at Alex and Lucas. Lucas dodged, while Alex was hit yet again.

Alex, now possessing the Black Ranger's chronomorpher, fell to the ground yet again, and cried out in pain.

"Alex!" Jen ran towards his side.

"Give it up, Deaton! We won't quit that easily!" Lucas stood in front of them while Jen coaxed the Black ranger to stay awake.

"I will never give up!"

"We'll see about that!" Deaton turned around as his face met with Wes's foot.

"V 1!" Wes said. From out behind a car, Trip and Katie emerged with their vortex guns. "Fire!" Wes yelled.

Lasers of red, yellow and green came out of their cannons and hit Deaton, pushing him to the ground, with a spray of sparks erupting from around him. He yelled in pain and got up slowly.

"Do you surrender?" Trip said.

Deaton grunted. "Never. We'll meet again, Rangers!" He disappeared.

Once he was gone, Katie jumped. "That was amazing!" She yelled excitedly. "We beat him! We almost got him!"

Trip laughed. "Yea, now he'll think twice about attacking!"

"Good job, guys!" Wes said.

Just then, Jen's cry broke their rejoice. "Guys! Come quick!" Wes, Trip and Katie came over to where Jen and Lucas were crouched by Alex. Wes saw Jen holding a semi-conscious Alex in her arms. "He needs help."

"Then let's get him home." Trip said.

Katie went onto the other side of Jen as they lifted Alex up and took him over to the car.

**At the Collins Mansion**

Katie and Jen sat up in Alex's room. Jen ran a cool cloth over his forehead.

"Think he'll be okay?" Jen asked quietly.

"He's beaten up, but he'll be fine." She paused. "This is nothing to what Ransik did to him." But Jen didn't respond. Katie saw something in Jen…worry. "Jen, you aren't having second thoughts about getting back with Wes are you?"

Jen smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. I love Wes to death. I just worry that Alex won't be so happy."

"Don't worry so much, Jen. He'll find someone, like you found Wes." Katie said. Alex began to stir. "I'll go get more water." Jen nodded as Katie left.

A few moments later, Alex's eyes fluttered open.

"Feeling better?" Jen asked.

"Yea." Alex's words were jumbled together. "I felike I'm d'unk."

Jen giggled. "It's the medication Wes got for you. Morphine pills. It's helping with the pain."

"Dun we haf something likeat?" Alex mumbled.

"Yes, only it won't make you drunk." Jen said and chuckled. "As long as you're okay, Alex. That was what I was worried about."

Alex turned his head away. "Why, Jennifer? How could you fall in love with him?"

Jen sighed. "We've been through this before. I can't help what I feel. I love him, Alex. That should be enough for you."

Alex sighed heavily. "Fine. But I'll advise you. Don't start anything with him, Jen. You'll have to leave him once again, once we return to the year 3000…" Alex muttered as he fell off into a deep sleep.

Jen sighed and got up. Once by the door, she looked at him, he lay there sleeping soundly. "I have plans as well." Jen muttered. She then opened the door and walked out.

Jen walked down the stairs, just as an out of tune voice sang from the kitchen. "Oh my god…" Jen muttered. She quietly made her way down stairs and to the kitchen door, to see Wes standing at the counter with a red apron and lobster mittens as he took out a tray full of cookies.

A mischievous smile came to Jen's face as she hid behind the wall and watched him.

The radio began to play a new song. "Here's Brittney Spears, with Toxic!" The song began.

"I love this song!" Wes smiled. He put the mittens on the counter and began to sing along yet again.

Jen stood behind the wall, her hand covering her mouth.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. Tasting the poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic. And I love what you do. Don't you know that you're toxic!" Wes's voice rang out.

Jen couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, causing Wes to jump.

"For Christmas, I'm getting you singing lessons!" Jen joked.

"Oh really?" Wes eyed her. "And you know what I'm getting you for Christmas?"

"What would that be?" Jen asked. Wes came over to her and placed his arms around her waist.

Wes smiled, a grin on his face. "I'm not telling."

Jen grabbed his shirt collar. "Is there anyway I can coax it out of you?"

"Not a chance in the world." Wes said. Jen leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"How about now?" Jen asked.

"Umm, almost." Wes said. "I think one more will do it."

Jen leaned up and kissed him deeply again, but didn't break. Wes began to step forward, sending Jen back against the wall.

"Wes, what are you doing?" Jen asked. He didn't answer, only kissed her. Jen felt her back up against the wall.

"I can't have some moments with my girlfriend?" Wes looked into her eyes, her love was so clear.

"If you have a few moments, go right ahead." Jen laughed. Wes took her open invitation and kissed her again, slowly moving his hand down to her backside.

Jen giggled as he began to nibble on her ear. A few silent words were exchanged in between the two.

**Outside the kitchen**

Alex grumbled as he steadily made his way down the stairs. He had a headache and his stomach was growling. A smell of food drifted to him.

"Thank goodness dinner's almost ready." He muttered to himself.

When Alex walked in, he saw something that tore at his heart. Against the far wall were Wes and Jen, talking quietly with a few kisses here and there.

He stopped and stepped back out of the kitchen. He leaned up against the wall, a tear streamed down his face. "Jennifer…" The sound of her laughter reached his ears again. What he wouldn't give to have her, to love her.

But then an idea popped into his head and he turned around and saw Wes, his hand on her backside, and the smile on Jen's face. Alex smirked to himself.

"That's it…" He trailed off. He made his way to his room, where he set out his plan to get Jen back.

Meanwhile, Wes and Jen were still chatting in the kitchen.

"So…what did you get me for Christmas?" Jen asked.

"Nothing yet." Wes said.

Jen's smile faded. "Oh." She paused. "Well, I better be going."

"Ok, then I guess I'll have to find someone else to take out tonight. Wonder if Katie likes boat rides…"

Jen turned around. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just saying…" he pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "that maybe someone else would have dinner with me on the La Rosa dinner boat."

Jen jumped. "What? Where could you get tickets for that? They've been sold out for weeks!" Jen said.

"I saw the ad on your dresser a few days ago. I made a few calls, a vuala. I got the tickets." Wes saw Jen smile as she jumped into his arms.

"It's an early Christmas gift." Wes smiled. Jen kissed him happily.

"Thanks, Wes." Jen said.

"Our boat leaves at 7:30PM, and we need to be there a half hour early." He paused. "Yet the dock is an hour away, so figure the latest we want to leave is 6:15PM."

They looked at the clock. 4:30PM. "I'll go get dressed then. Formal?" Jen made her way towards the door.

"Yea, which means I'll be in a tux." Wes groaned. If there was one thing above tuxedos he hates, it was the tie. Jen laughed and gave him one last kiss before going up to get ready.

**Two hours later**

"Going out, Wes?" Mr. Collins asked. He came into the living room to see his son in a tuxedo, which was rare for Wes.

Wes turned around, and revealed he was having some trouble with the tie.

"I hate these damn things." He said. Mr. Collins laughed and walked over to his son. "Yea, I'm taking Jen out."

"Well, you must be going somewhere nice, considering your in a tux." Collins said as he helped Wes with his tie.

"That dinner boat, La Rosa. I saw the ad on Jen's dresser, so I found tickets for it. It's her Christmas gift. "

"Master Wes, the limo is ready." Philips walked in.

Wes smiled at his butler. "Thank you, Philips."

Philips smiled with a nod.

"What time will you be home, Wes?" Collins asked.

"Like 1ish. We're taking a cruise around the river, then stopping for drinks and a firework show."

"Okay, son." Collins finished tying Wes's tie.

"Now, see Wes. When you are dressed up, you look so handsome." Collins began to fix Wes's jacket.

"Dad, it's fine!" Wes tried to stop his father, while Collins began to chuckle.

"Hi." A voice said. Wes and Collins turned around to see Jen standing in the doorway. She took Wes's breath away in a tight black strapless dress. She wore shoes with a slight heel and her hair was down.

"Wow…you look…" Wes walked towards her. "Beautiful." He gave her a kiss.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Wes." Jen said. Collins laughed.

"Jennifer, you look marvelous." He smiled. Jen nodded in thanks.

"Shall we?" Wes held arm out to her and she graciously took it.

"Let's go." Jen said.

The couple walked to the hall and grabbed their coats. Then, walked outside to where the limo was waiting to take them to the boat.

From up on a balcony, Katie, Trip and Lucas watched, smiles on their faces.

"Hell, it's about time that they got together." Lucas said. Katie playfully slapped his arm.

"Come on, let them have their moment." Katie chuckled.

"I for one are happy they're together. After everything that they've been through, they deserve it." Trip spoke up. Katie nodded her head in agreement.

"All I know is if that I hear any sounds from their room tonight, I'm outta here." Lucas said. Trip rolled his eyes as Katie gave him a lopsided look.

"Let's go inside, 'Young Frankenstein' is on soon!" Katie said.

The three rangers went inside to watch their movie. But one floor above, someone else watched Jen and Wes.

"Just you wait, Wes. You'll get what's coming from you, for stealing my fiancé." Alex muttered. Watching them get into the car was causing a flood of emotions. Anger, sadness, and hurt. But one emotion towered over them all.

Jealousy.

**Collins Mansion, 1:03am**

Jen and Wes's time on the diner cruise had finally wound down. After a nice sweep of the river, then they stopped at another dock for a beautiful firework show to celebrate the holidays.

But now, the limo pulled up and the two got out.

"That was wonderful, Wes." Jen took his arm as the two walked up to the door. "I had a great time."

"My pleasure." Wes smiled. It was obvious by his voice that by his voice, he was eager to get upstairs.

Once up in their room, Wes walked into the room and threw off his jacket and tie.

Jen walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra. "I'll be right back." She said as she walked into the bathroom. Wes also grabbed some pajamas and threw off his shirt. He began talking to himself, rehearsing the thing he wanted to ask her.

Finally the bathroom door opened and Jen walked out. She saw him watch her place the dress on a hanger and place it in the closet. As she brushed her hair, Wes put his arms around her waist, holding her lovingly.

"Jen…" he paused and bit his upper lip. "There's something I've been wanting to do for a while now…that is…if you're up for it." He asked shyly. Jen saw a rose color develop on his cheeks, but only giggled and turned around in arms.

"There's no one else I'd rather be with tonight." Jen whispered.

Wes smiled and led her over to the bed. They sat there for a while and kissed; for this was their first time doing anything of this nature.

Then he slowly lay her down on the bed. Jen felt him press against her, and his hand roam her body, so carefully and tenderly.

Wes began to kiss her torso, sending a wild feeling flowing through Jen. She let out a small moan as Wes kissed her neck, and she ran her finger around the inside of his waistband.

A few moments later, Wes pulled a light sheet over their bodies, as the heat in the room elevated.

"Wes, do you have…" she cocked her head. "you know…"

"Way ahead of you, baby." Wes said. He reached over to his side table drawer, and pulled out a small package as Jen nibbled on his ear. Wes pulled the bottom part of the sheet over his lower body as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Jen lay back and closed her eyes, anticipating the moments to come. She had dreamed of this night with Wes, and her dreams didn't do justice for the real thing.

Wes lay back on top of her and looked deeply into her eyes. "You ready?"

"Yea." Jen said. She reached up and kissed him. From that point on, neither said a word; only let the moments soak in.

Then, Jen felt that pressure in her lower body. At first it was a pain, but only seconds later, she didn't feel the pain, only a throbbing pleasure that continued to grow.

With every second, the couple's pleasure grew. With every second, they felt closer. With every second, their love for each other grew.

Their harmony made them one, until that moment where their ecstasy crashed, sending the ultimate sensation through them. As soon as it started, it ended just as quickly.

With what energy Wes had, he fell beside Jen as he caught his breath. A bead of sweat developed around his brow. Jen took the tip of the sheet and wiped it off of him. Wes looked into her eyes, emotion filled them. Jen saw his bright blue eyes shining with love.

"I love you so much, Jen." Wes said. He caressed her warm cheek with his hand.

"I love you too, Wes." Jen said. She kissed his forehead as Wes rested his head upon her chest, listening to her heartbeat. It was rapid, but soothing. Everything at that moment was perfect.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, smiles on their faces. Their wanting for each other and love had grown.

**December 15**

For days at a time, the rangers had been fighting Deaton. With every attack, he grew weaker. With every time he was weaker, the rangers grew closer to capturing him. And the closer they were to capturing him, the closer they got to going home.

Home.

That was one place that Jen didn't want to go. She stood on the balcony overlooking the Collins estate. It was beautiful. It was hard for her to believe that in a short amount of time, she'd return to the future, and leave all this behind.

But she didn't want to go. She loved it here. She loved the feeling of waking up in the morning to see Wes beside her. She loved to fall asleep in his arms every night and to hear him tell her now much he loved her.

"Something on your mind, Jen?" Jen turned around to see Alex walking out. He stood next to her.

"A lot, actually." Jen sighed. "I've been thinking…"

"You can't Jen." Alex said. He knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Time Force doesn't need me. You'll still have five rangers without me." Jen said. "Besides, it'd be better if I stay here." She tried to reason.

"No. You must return to the future, Jen." Alex's voice went hard. "Time Force…"

"Alex! Time Force will have more then enough rangers." She said.

"That doesn't mean anything. I told you not to start anything with him Jen. You are going to have to break it off with him." Alex turned to her. But Jen knew why he didn't want her to stay.

"Why can't you get over the fact that I'm with Wes?" She asked. "I love him."

"Like I said…" Alex began.

"What happened to the Alex I used to know?" She asked. "The one that was happy with whatever my decision?"

"Nothing has changed." Alex stated, his eyes grew hard.

"Yea it has! Why can't you accept the fact that…" Jen continued. But Alex heard Wes and Katie coming down the hallway.

In taking a wild leap he grabbed Jen and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to break from his grip, but she couldn't.

"Jen, I need to ta---" Wes stopped mid sentence when he saw Alex and Jen on the balcony. Katie also saw this, but saw Jen struggling. "I…better get going…" Wes trailed off. After a few seconds, Jen broke free of Alex's grip.

"Now…" he began. But before he could finish, a loud _thwack_ echoed through the halls. Alex clutched his cheek as Jen retracted her fist. There was a large handprint on his face that greatly resembled the palm-side of Jen's hand. It soon began to swell.

"You asshole! Why the hell did you do that?" Jen yelled. He stood there, the sting kept him from talking.

"Jennifer…" Alex tried.

"Don't you 'Jennifer' me, Alex!" She yelled. Then she turned away. "Go to hell, Alex. And stay there."

Katie winched at Jen's wrath. "Jen!" she yelled down the hall. "Jen, what happened?"

Jen whipped her head around. "That asshole kissed me in front of Wes!" She said. Then shook her head. "Why didn't I see it coming?" she sighed as she shook her hand. "Stupid…"

"What's wrong with your hand?" Katie asked.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Let me see." Katie took her wrist and examined it. "How hard did you hit him?" she laughed. "You sprained your wrist." Katie led her to the bathroom where she placed an ace bandage on Jen's wrist.

"Thanks. I have to go see Wes." Jen headed off towards his room. Once there, she knocked. "Wes, we need to talk."

Wes opened the door, giving her a dangerous glare. "What do you want?"

"Let me explain, Wes." Jen said.

"EXPLAIN WHAT?" Wes yelled. "I saw you kiss him! If you're still in love with him why did you lead me on like that?" he took a breath. "And to think that we…" he sighed angrily, thinking of that night one week ago when they made love.

"Wes, please." Jen choked on her tears.

"Get out of my house, Jen!" Wes yelled. Jen tried to speak, but instead, she ran down the stairs and out to her motorcycle. Tears blurred her vision, but she didn't care. She needed to get away from him. She didn't know where she was going.

Nor did she care.

**A few hours later**

Katie, Trip and Lucas sat in the living room discussing the events from before.

"Hey guys." Wes walked in, all three of them giving him a look. "What?"

Lucas blew his lid. "You know damn well what!"

"Don't play stupid, Wes." Trip warned.

His face hardened. "I saw her kiss him."

"Then you missed the right hook she gave him, as well." Katie said. Wes's face dropped.

"How do you think she sprained her wrist?" Trip asked.

"Jen told me everything. Alex and her were talking, then he heard us coming down the hall and grabbed her. He wanted you to get jealous and drive her away."

"In order for me to get her back." Alex walked in. Wes then saw the large throbbing mark on his face. "I let my emotions get the best of me."

Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Wes said into the receiver.

_"Mr. Collins? Wes Collins?"_ the voice said.

"Yes, this is he." Wes said.

"_Mr. Collins, this is Doctor Daniel Jacobson from Silver Hills Medical Hospital."_ He said. _"We have just received a patient by the name of Jennifer Scotts. She is your girlfriend, correct?"_

"Yes, why?" Wes asked.

_"Well, she just as been medi-vacked into the hospital. She crashed her motorcycle and was thrown from it, about 30 yards. A tractor-trailer ran a red light and she was hit. I am sorry to say that it is…bad. She's out of surgery now, but it unclear of she'll recover."_ The doctor said. Wes's eyes began to tear.

"No…" He whispered. "Right, I'll be right there. Thank you, Doctor." Wes hung up, his hands shaking.

"What happened, Wes?" Trip asked. Wes sniffed heavily.

"Jen's in the hospital. She was in an accident, and…they don't know of she'll recover." Wes broke down and turned his head.

"Then let's get over there!" Lucas said. "I'll drive."

"I am going to stay here and inform Captain Logan." Alex said. "Wes, I'm sorry. If I hadn't…"

"No. I yelled at her without even hearing what happened from her." He confessed.

Alex nodded and left the room, while the rangers piled into the car and drove off in haste to the hospital.

**Silver Hills Medical Hospital**

Wes walked into the hospital. "Excuse me, a woman came in about a half hour ago, Jennifer Scotts. Where is she?"

"Room 305, ICU." The receptionist said. Wes thanked her and ran off.

Once he arrived at her room, the sight shocked him. Jen lay in a bed; IV's flowing all around her and machines humming. There were tons of bruises on her arm, and a large bandage covered her forehead.

"Jen…oh my god." Wes turned his head. "What have I done?"

"Wes?" Wes looked up to see Eric there. "I just heard. Man, I'm so sorry."

"This is all my fault, If I hadn't…" tears streamed down Wes's face.

"Things like this happens, Wes. All you can do his hope for the best." Eric said. He sighed and gave Wes a brotherly hug.

"I'll kill myself if she dies." Wes muttered. Eric chuckled.

"I know. Relax, Wes. Jen's strong, she'll pull through this." Eric said. _'She has to.'_

Wes drew in a deep breath and walked over to a window. He leaned up against it, the cold glass felt good against his skin. "What have a done?" Wes whispered. He said silent prayers for Jen to pull through. But he didn't know what would happen. All he knew that Jen was in a life and death situation, and from the looks of it, she wasn't getting any better. Wes only hoped that she'd get better, she had to. He prayed that she would, because every moment that passed, his heart began to die away, just like Jen's.

Jen was slipping through his fingers again.

With every second…

_ch 6 up soon…_


	6. Make A Wish

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Jen is in the hospital and Wes is going crazy…not to mention Deaton is still on the loose.

Chapter 6 up! LAST CHAPTER GUYS! Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for my next one…

Enjoy!

Steph

**Make a Wish**

"Wes, you need to get some sleep." Eric said. "You've been up all night."

"No. The minute she wakes up, I want to be here. To tell her now sorry I am." Wes yawned.

"Wes, come on. I'll buy you some dinner." Eric nudged. But Wes sat there. "Come on, Wes. She'll be here when you get back. Twenty minutes, I promise." Eric grabbed his arm.

Wes threw him off. "No."

Eric sighed. "Fine. I'll just get you something instead. And you're going to eat it if I have to shove it down your throat." Wes didn't move. "I'll be right back."

Eric shook his head as he walked out. "He'll run himself into the ground if we don't do anything."

Trip and Lucas stood beside him. "I know." Lucas said.

"There's got to be something we can do." Trip muttered.

_"Attention all units, attention all units! Mutants have been seen in the park!" _a voice came over Eric's portable.

"Let's move out!" Eric said. "Come on, Wes. It'll do you some good to get some exercise."

Wes didn't move. His head was down on the bed, his hand holding Jen's. "I don't want to leave her."

"Come on, Wes. We have a mutant to stop." Katie said.

Wes got up and walked out, but only stood outside her room. "What if I hadn't yelled at her? If I just listened to her, she wouldn't be here. What if…"

Eric grabbed Wes and punched him right in the face. "Damn it, Wes! Listen to yourself! You are talking shit! Jen will get better! What would she say if she saw you like this?" Eric paused. Wes gave him a look for punching him. "She would be so angry at you for sulking. So let me ask you this, Wes. What would Jen do?"

Wes stared at him. "She'd go stop that mutant."

"So what are we going to do now?" Eric asked.

Wes sniffed. "We have a mutant to stop."

"Then let's go!" Eric said. The five rangers burst out of the hospital.

**At the park**

"Hold it right there, Deaton!" Lucas called. Deaton turned around and saw the rangers run up.

"Time Force! You're under arrest." Deaton turned again to see Alex, morphed, holding his badge.

"Give me a break, the lingo is getting old!" Deaton fired a blast at them, and Wes was caught right in the middle.

"You're going to pay for that!" Wes grabbed his chrono saber. "TIME STRIKE!"

Wes charged in and struck Deaton, and he fell. "No. I must…succeed!"

"TIME STRIKE!" the rest of the rangers cried.

"DOUBLE STRIKE!" Eric called.

In unison, all six rangers called for the final strike. "FIRE!"

Shots of black, yellow, green, red, blue, and a red/black came out from each ranger's weapon and hit Deaton, dead on.

"GAA!" He yelled as he fell back. "Noo!"

Then an explosion rocked the ground, but receded back to its source.

"It's over, Deaton. You're under arrest." Wes stepped forward.

Deaton breathed heavily. "You will be sent back to the future, and tried by the Grand Jury of Time Force." Alex held out a canister, and a blue light flashed over Deaton. He froze and shrunk. Then, disappeared into the canister.

"It's over." Lucas said. Katie and Trip smiled.

"We're going home!" Trip jumped and broke the silence.

Wes watched them; a knife tore at his heart. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Collins." Wes said.

_"Mr. Collins, we have an emergency! This is Doctor Jacobson. You should get over here quickly!"_ he said.

"Wes, where are you going?" Alex yelled.

Just then, Trip collapsed. "Trip!" Katie yelled.

His eyes rolled back into his head.

_"Quick, get me the shock cart!" Dr. Jacobson called. "She's going into cardiac arrest!" _

Doctors scrambled for it, then ran into a room. A young woman on the bed lay still, cheeks pale.

_It was Jen_.

"It—it's Jen!" Trip called. "She's going into cardiac arrest!"

"Let's go!" Alex called. The rangers jumped onto their vector cycles and sped off towards the hospital.

Once there, they ran into the building. Wes didn't even demorph, he ran to Jen's room, the sight made his heart stop.

There were doctors in there, with a shock cart.

"Oh God, Jen!" Wes called just as she was shocked again. He threw off his helmet with disappeared.

Katie and the boys ran up behind him and watched the sight in horror.

"God, Jen…you can't do this to me!" Wes called. He banged on the glass, but was to no affect.

Alex watched the sight as well, his heart hurt, but not as much as Wes's.

The doctors tried again, but to no avail.

"Clear!" one called. Jen was shocked again, but the result was the same. Then…her heart monitor went into went to a solid line, a consecutive buzz was head.

Wes then burst into the room; the doctor's eyes went wide.

"Jen! God no, please!" Wes said. He threw himself at her, as she lay there. "Jen…" Wes held her lifeless body tight. "Jen." He kept repeating her name.

Lucas bowed his head. Katie began to cry as Trip pulled her into a hug.

Alex just stood there, now knowing how Jen felt when he was 'killed' by Ransik. "This wasn't suppose to happen." He muttered. "She wasn't suppose to die like this."

Eric also stood there, he bowed his head. "God, who would thought."

Inside the room, the doctors slowly backed away as Wes held his girlfriend. "Power down." A flash of red and he was in his clothes. He pressed his head to her shoulder, hot tears flowing from his eyes.

"Mr. Collins, I am so sorry." The doctors said.

"You did all you could." Wes muttered. "I would like to have some time…alone."

"Understood." The doctors left.

Wes sat there, Jen's body in his arms. "Jen. I'll never forgive myself."

The rest of the rangers stood outside, all heartbroken about their comrade's demise.

But Alex felt guilty among them all. How could he let his emotions get in the way like this? If he hadn't grabbed Jen, she'd be alive. If he hadn't kissed her, she and Wes would together by now.

He shook his head. "She wasn't suppose to die like this."

"You are correct, Lieutenant Drake." A voice said. Alex turned around, his face dropped.

"Captain Logan?" he asked. The Captain nodded.

"Yes. I just am speechless. One of our best officers, struck down." Logan said. "We have come here to return her body to the future, and prepare her for burial."

"I understand." Alex said.

Logan walked away, a few officers followed him. Katie, Trip and Lucas also saw him.

"Oh my gosh." Lucas said.

"Captain Logan." Trip said.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"We have come to take Jen's body back to the future for burial." Logan said. "Where is the Red Ranger?"

"He's inside, with Jen." Eric said. "And if I were you, I'd stay the hell out of there."

"You must be Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger." Logan said. Eric confirmed it by nodding his head.

"Lieutenant Collins." Logan called. Wes looked outside the window to see who called him. Once he saw Captain Logan, his face hardened as he walked out, his fists clenched.

"First, I must ex---" Logan began, but he couldn't finish. Wes raised his fist and planted it in Logan's face, and began yelling furiously.

"This is all your fucking fault! If you let her stay here in the first place she wouldn't be DEAD!" Wes yelled. "You have NO IDEA what it is like to loose someone you love!"

Logan was still trying to recover. "Damn it!" Wes began to punch him, but his strength was greatly decreased.

Wes sniffed heavily as Eric pulled him off of Logan. Wes's father stood aside for the whole thing and pulled Wes into a hug.

"I am truly sorry, Lieutenant Collins. Officer Intales, give her the preservation drug." The officer nodded and walked into Jen's room.

"Where are you taking her?" Eric questioned.

"For her burial in the year 3002. It's customary, that every officer deceased will be buried with their fellow officers." Logan said. "You are welcome to attend, I know this is hard for you, Wes."

"When it's time, send me the invitation." Wes muttered.

"Now, Regis, Kendall, Walker and Drake, it is time to depart." Logan said. "Let's go."

But they stood there, as the officers brought out Jen's body, now covered with a sheet.

The Time Force officers followed their commander and left for the time ship, taking a good look at Silver Hills.

For it was the last time they'd see it.

Ever.

**At the beach**

It was like it was three years ago, except there was no Jen.

The sun was beginning to set as Wes walked up to Lucas. First Jen dieing, now he had to say good bye to his friends, all in the same day.

"Wes, I'm so sorry. I'll miss her, and you." Lucas said. A few tears shown in his eyes. "I'll make sure everyone's okay. The next race I do is for you, and Jen. Bye Wes."

Wes hugged him tight. "Thanks, Lucas. I'll miss you, too."

Lucas let go and slowly walked towards the time ship. A blue beam of light, he was gone.

Wes moved down there Katie was. "Katie, I'll miss you."

Katie sniffed. "Me, too. I'm sorry Jen couldn't be here."

Wes drew in a breath and hugged her. "Me too. I'll miss you both."

Katie gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the ship. She was gone with a flash of yellow light.

"Wes, I know. I'll miss you." Trip said.

"Yea, me too." Wes said.

"She's still with us, Wes. I know she is." Trip said. Wes closed his eyes as a few tears squeezed out. Trip did the same. "Bye Wes."

"See ya Trip." Wes hugged him. Trip finally broke it.

"I'm sorry Wes." Trip walked into the beam, and was gone in a flash of green.

Wes looked down to where Alex stood. "I feel responsible for all of this, Wes. I take full credit. It if wasn't for me…"

Wes shook his head. "I share equal responsibility for this." Wes muttered.

"She loved you, Wes. That was special. Don't ever forget that." Alex put a hand on Wes's shoulder. "I was wrong about you, Wes. You are always welcome at Time Force."

Wes tried to smile. "Thanks. Anytime you want to come back here, feel free." Wes said.

Alex stuck him and out, and Wes shook it. "I'm just sorry we have to leave with this in the background." With that, the Black ranger made his way to the time ship.

Captain Logan watched in the background, the look upon Wes's face. "Put the box it."

Wes watched as a floating cylinder flew into the ship. "Wait." Wes said. Logan stopped, and so did the cylinder. "I just want to say good bye."

Logan nodded and the cylinder opened. Wes looked at Jen's face. It was so peaceful. He also noticed she was back in her Time Force uniform. "I'll never forget you, Jen. Just don't forget me." He held her hand, which was strangely warm. He looked at her face again, a rosy color was on her cheeks, but he did feel a heat coming out of the cylinder.

Wes took off his high school ring and placed it on Jen's finger. "Don't ever forget me, Jen." He paused. "I love you, forever." Wes placed her arm back in, looked at her once more and closed the cylinder, breaking into tears again.

"Good bye, Lieutenant. You will receive a message when the funeral is. Probably will be after Christmas." Logan said.

"Right." Wes sniffed. "I'll be waiting."

With that, the officers made their way into the time ship and lifted off.

Wes watched, like that time so many years ago, the ship went into the vortex and was gone.

No one said a word. "In honor of Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts. SALUTE!" Eric called. A few tears sparked in his eyes. "Order arms."

Wes got onto his motorcycle and left.

A few minutes later, he found himself sitting on the balcony in the clock tower, where he and Jen sat so many times.

"Wesley, son." Wes turned around to see his father standing there. "I'm so sorry, son. I know you loved her. She's still with us, son. I know she is."

"I know. I… just can't get over it." Wes shook his head. "I don't know if I can attend the Christmas party next week."

"Perfectly understandable." Collins said. "All though, I think Eric will miss you there." Collins smiled.

"Yea. I'll be home later, Dad." Wes said. Collins nodded and left.

Wes stared over the horizon, remembering that woman that stole his heart.

Jen…

**December 24: Year 3002**

"I can't believe she's gone." Katie said. Her, Trip, Lucas and Alex all sat around the lunch table at Time Force. "I can't believe it."

"I know. I think Wes is taking it harder then ever." Trip said. "We're still going to the Christmas party, right?"

"I'm not really in the mood for a party." Lucas said. The rangers nodded their heads, agreeing with the Blue ranger.

"Here's to Jennifer. May she always be remembered." Alex raised his glass.

"To Jen." They said. A clang of glass, and they drank.

Just then, an announcement was made. _"Lieutenants, please report to the infirmary, Lieutenants, please report to the infirmary, NOW!"_ an eager voice said.

"Let's go!" Trip said. They jumped up and ran.

Once there, Captain Logan was standing in the lobby.

"Captain, what is so impor---" Katie cut off as one of the doors to a room opened, and someone was standing behind it.

"Oh my god…" Katie trained off.

**December 24: Year 2003: Silver Mountain Ski Resort**

It was a cold Christmas Eve as the Silver Guardians all chattered happily around the lobby of the resort. It was an annual ski trip for the Guardians that came, usually a lot of the officers came.

But this year was more packed then ever.

"Everyone settle down, please." Mr. Collins said. Once the party room was quiet, he began his speech. "Well, this certainly has been an interesting year, hasn't it? Between the robberies, then the latest attack from a new mutant. This year, I'd like to dedicate this speech to a very important person in not only my life, but my son's as well." Collins looked at Wes.

"There was only one woman that had made an impact on Wes. And for that, I'd like to make a toast." Everyone raised his or her glass. "First off to Wes and Eric, for keeping this city safe. And second, to Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts. She gave her life twice to help our fair city. But died in the line of duty. To Lieutenant Scotts."

A clang of glasses was heard. Wes sighed heavily. "I'll be outside Dad." Collins nodded.

Wes stood outside and sipped his drink slowly. "Hey Wes." Eric walked out beside his best friend. "You doing okay?"

"I can't do this anymore. Let alone make my yearly speech." He said.

"You don't have to, Wes. They'll understand." Eric said.

"That's just it. Everyone expects a great speech from me." He raised his head. "And I'm going to give them one."

Eric smiled. "That a boy, Wes. Just don't get so mushy on us."

Wes cracked a smile, for the first time in days. "I'll try not to."

A few minutes later, Wes found himself at the podium, and all of his officers watching him and eager to hear what he has to say.

Wes drew in a breath. "This year definitely has been interesting. Between the calls at the retirement home, to the latest mutant that attacked, I've greatly enjoyed this year. Seeing old friends, and making some new. But…" Wes felt tears coming along. "This year has come with some disappointments as well."

**Outside**

The wind howled as a figure walked towards the resort, a gold ring shining on their right hand.

**Inside**

"Someone once told me that we can't change our destiny, but I found this to be wrong. We each make our own destiny, and that was the case with each and every one of you. The Silver Guardians have come so far within the past three years. My prediction for the future is that the Guardians do go far." He paused. "I only with that Lieutenant Scotts was here."

The room was silent as Wes bowed his head. But Wes did notice his father disappeared, and to where he didn't know. After a rounding clap, Eric took his time with his speech. Afterward, Wes and Eric stood talking, when finally Mr. Collins came back.

"Wes, there's a client here to talk to you, they say it's urgent."

"Ok, then bring them in." Wes stated.

"They said to meet you out on the balcony." Collins said.

Wes was confused, but agreed.

Outside, a new snow began to fall as Wes walked out. "Hello?" he called. Wes walked towards the edge, but no one was there. "Very funny, Eric. Nice prank." He muttered.

"I don't see what's so funny about this." A female voice said.

Wes stood up straight. He thought he was hearing things at first. He turned around, his eyes wide.

The young female smiled. "You look like you've just seen a ghost, Wes."

"Jen…you're alive!" Wes ran up to her and picked her up. "But…how?" Wes asked, tears sparkled in his eyes.

"I don't know. But that's not important now. All that matters is that we're together." Jen said.

"How long are you here for?" he asked. Jen smiled.

"Until the day I die." She paused. "And trust me, it won't be anytime soon."

They laughed as Wes held her close. "That's good to know."

The snow began to fall heavier, the flakes bigger. Wes held Jen close, not wanting to let go. A few flakes fell on her nose and Wes brushed them away.

As they held each other, a shooting star ran across the sky. Jen saw it. "Make a wish, Wes."

"It all ready came true. You're here with me. Forever."

"I like the sound of that." Jen smiled. Wes leaned and kissed her, for what felt like eternity.

Wes finally broke it. "I love you so much, Jen."

"I love you too, Wes." Jen said.

"Umm, Jen, can I ask you something?" Wes said.

"Anything."

Wes slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and slipped it onto her finger. "Will you marry me, Jennifer?"

She jumped into his arms. "Yes! Oh Wes."

"Good. As soon as this party's done, we're planning this. It'll be perfect." Wes said and kissed her deeply again.

Once they broke it, Jen lay her head on his shoulder. Wide smiles were on their faces as the music from inside grew. The snow began to fall faster, but it didn't bother them.

Jen and Wes finally got what they wanted. Each other, and both knew exactly how long they would always have that.

Always, and forever.

_The End_

* * *

NEXT: A re-write of 'Passions of Time' entitled "**Untimely Passions**"! I wasn't too happy with the whole thing after reading it and saw a lot of things were left unexplained and a few scenes could have been added, and some things removed. More action, drama, angst, and an added bonus…Wes's training period at the Academy! 

Keep an eye our for it…I'm hoping to have the first chapter up after I post this one…


End file.
